


14 Days of Valentine's

by Mialienes



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's 14 days until Valentine's Day. Zhou Mi has a secret admirer, Kyuhyun is definitely not a poet, Henry is a pain in the ass, and why on earth is Heechul so damn perceptive?</p><p>Warning: the worst "poetry" you'll ever read in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Days of Valentine's

**1 February**

The morning is Zhou Mi's favourite time of the day. He's always the first at Good Vibrations, and after two years of managing the store he has a very set routine.

Every morning he catches the 8.02 bus, arriving at the stop five minutes before the bus pulls up. 

He always takes a seat in the middle, on the left hand side. After he gets off the bus, he stops at a cafe to pick up a very necessary coffee, which he drinks on the short walk to the shop. 

When he first started at Good Vibrations, Zhou Mi's friends used to tease him about it. "YOU? Managing a sex shop? But you're an incurable romantic!". Zhou Mi doesn't know why it's so strange, really. It's not that different to any other shop: though perhaps there's more leather, latex and silicone involved and Zhou Mi now knows more about fleshlights and vibrators and dildos than anyone ever needs to know. 

Plus work is work and sex is sex and romance is romance. Just because Zhou Mi works where he works doesn't mean that he can't believe in love. 

(And maybe secretly Zhou Mi is waiting for his Prince Charming to sweep him off his feet, but he's pretty sure he's not going to meet him at work.)

Once he's inside Good Vibrations, he flicks on the lights. The first task of the day is to ensure that everything is dust free - presentation is important - so he grabs a duster and does a quick sweep over the toys. After that he takes a moment to straighten out the whips and harnesses, and checks that all the DVDs and magazines are displayed correctly. At 9am he pulls up the window blinds and flips the door sign to "open". 

Henry normally arrives about ten minutes after opening time, followed by Heechul and Kyuhyun about thirty minutes later. Heechul and Zhou Mi man the cash registers, while Henry and Kyuhyun stay in the back and sort through online orders, only coming out to the floor during busy periods. 

Today though, Zhou Mi's routine has been broken. 

Never in two years has he ever missed the bus, but somehow today he rounded the corner and watched the bus pull away. 

After taking the next bus - with unfamiliar people AND he had to stand the whole way - he arrived at his stop. The bus lurched as it pulled over to the kerb, almost sending him flying head first down the aisle. 

Once off the bus he headed to his usual cafe, only to find that his favourite barista wasn't there. It's not that Zhou Mi is an unreasonable man, but no one else makes his coffee quite the same way. 

When he finally makes it to Good Vibrations, he opens the door and sees a bright red envelope on the floor. It must've been slipped underneath the door after the store had been closed. 

The envelope is simply addressed: "Zhou Mi". 

Zhou Mi slips a finger underneath the flap and opens it to find a card, decorated with a picture of a chubby Cupid. Inside there's a brief poem: 

_There's 14 days until Valentine's_  
Please tell me what to do  
Because my greatest wish is  
To go on a date with you 

The card isn't signed so there's no clue to the identify of the person who left it. Zhou Mi figures that someone must be playing a joke on him, and oh! There's only ten minutes until he needs to open up. He drops the card into a drawer underneath the counter and goes for his duster. He should have just enough time to do a quick sweep of the shelves. 

As he dusts, he notices that Maisie, their display blow up doll, needs more air. The card is quickly forgotten. 

*

**2 February**

_Your eyes are like stars, so bright_  
You are a beacon in the darkness of night  
Your beauty should be immortalised in song  
I've been wanting you for so long 

Just like the day before, Zhou Mi enters the store to find a card slipped underneath the door. Today's card has a print of Van Gogh's famous Starry Night, with the addition of a silver heart pasted on the moon in the top right hand corner. 

When Henry arrives, Zhou Mi is sitting behind the counter still holding the card. 

"What's that?" Henry asks as he shucks off his coat. 

"I don't know?" Zhou Mi hands it over to Henry. "I got one yesterday as well." 

Henry skims the poem and guffaws. "Looks like you have a secret admirer." 

"Me? A secret admirer?" Zhou Mi can't imagine who could possibly have a crush on him. He still thinks that it's probably a prank. It smells nice though. Whoever left the card has spritzed cologne on it. He gives it a quick sniff. 

The bell above the front door dings as a customer enters. The boy, who only _just_ looks old enough to be in there, looks around a little furtively before slinking down one of the aisles. 

Henry nods his head towards the customer. "Virgin alert."

Zhou Mi gives Henry a light shove and drops the card into the drawer below the counter. He unfolds himself from his stool and shoos Henry away. "Don't make fun of our customers. Go do some work." 

"Have fun with the v-v-v-virgin," Henry sing songs, dancing off before Zhou Mi can shove him again.

*

**3 February**

_Roses are red_  
The sky is blue  
I live in hope  
That you'll love me too

This morning's card is accompanied by a single long stemmed red rose, propped up against the door. Zhou Mi pricks his finger on a thorn as he picks it up. 

"Fuck." He sticks his finger into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, as he unlocks the door with his other hand. He makes a note to ask Heechul about the cards when he comes in. Heechul locks up in the evenings - maybe he's seen someone loitering around. 

The rose is pretty though. Zhou Mi finds a penis shaped vase - he idly wonders who makes these things and why - and displays the flower on the counter next to the cash register. He finds himself looking at it occasionally during the day and wondering about the identity of his secret admirer. 

It's probably nothing. It's probably a joke. 

*

**4 February**

_I promise to always be there_  
I promise to always care  
Please grant me a kiss  
And send me to bliss 

Today's card has a drawing of a rocket with a heart shaped window. 

Heechul reads the latest poem and groans. "This is the worst thing I've ever read. And this is the fourth one?"

"Uh huh." Zhou Mi pulls out the other three cards and hands them over. 

"And you don't know who's leaving them?" 

"No idea." 

"We could try process of elimination." 

Zhou Mi hums in agreement. 

Heechul starts. "Well, it can't be Henry - he's about as romantic as a tree in the forest."

Zhou Mi continues. "It's not Kyuhyun. He has a girlfriend, right? And also, well, because." The two of them laugh at the thought of Kyuhyun writing poetry and decorating Valentine's Day cards. 

"What about Siwon?" Siwon is in charge of the business's financials and other admin necessities. He rarely comes into the shop, preferring to work from home rather than be surrounded by "perversions". He's a bit of a prude but he's very good at numbers. 

Heechul rejects that idea instantly. "Definitely not." 

Zhou Mi really can't think of anyone else. He can't even think of someone who would go to this effort just to play a joke on him. "Well, I can't think of anyone else."

"What if it's not someone who works here? Maybe we need to be thinking further afield. What about… what about that barista from your favourite cafe? You see him every morning."

Zhou Mi gives it some thought. "I don't think so? But..." He doesn't have any other ideas. "I'll subtly check it out tomorrow." 

*

**5 February**

_One touch sets my heart ablaze_  
Your smile is warmer than the sun's rays  
You are perfect, you are kind  
Zhou Mi, will you be mine? 

"Latte for Zhou Mi!" the barista calls, holding out Zhou Mi's coffee with a friendly smile. 

"Thanks Minseok," Zhou Mi says gratefully as he takes it. You make the best coffee." He hesitates but then says it before he loses his nerve: "I promise to always be there, I promise to always care. Please grant me a kiss and send me to bliss."

Minseok's eyes widen and he takes a step back from the counter. "Ummmm. That's really… flattering… but err, I have a girlfriend…" 

Minseok is not Zhou Mi's secret poet. Zhou Mi can tell by the "I'm very confused and you're being very strange please don't turn out to be a serial killer" expression on his face. 

"Sorry-I-didn't-mean-it-forget-I-said-that," Zhou Mi gurgles in embarrassment before spinning around and leaving, almost tripping over himself in his haste. 

*

"So in conclusion, it's not him." 

Heechul can't stop laughing at Zhou Mi's account of the morning. 

"That's your idea of subtle? By reciting a love poem at him? Oh Mi, you're really special." 

"I'm going to have to find a new cafe," says Zhou Mi gloomily. 

 

*

**6 February**

_I love you for your heart of gold_  
Your very presence can warm the cold  
From the very first day we met  
You've been the one I can't forget 

"What's that?" Henry asks, finding Kyuhyun hunched over his desk. Henry had left him alone for a moment - Kyuhyun is meant to be working on the latest online orders - but instead he's scribbling away on a card. Kyuhyun blushes, bright red as a boiled lobster, and covers it with his arm.

"Nothing."

"Hmmmm." Henry steps closer and rips it from underneath Kyuhyun. He bursts into laughter when he realises what it is. "Oh my god, it's you. You're the secret admirer slash terrible poet!" 

"No, it's not me," Kyuhyun lies. Deny deny deny.

"I'm holding the evidence. How dumb do you think I am?" Henry asks. He skims the poem that Kyuhyun has written and snorts. "You know what else rhymes with porny, don't you?" 

Kyuhyun didn't think he could get any redder, but apparently he can. Stupid sympathetic nervous system. 

"Why don't you just tell him? All you need to do is throw yourself at him and tell him you want his body. We work in a sex shop, he doesn't need subtlety."

Kyuhyun scowls. "Zhou Mi is a romantic person and I'm trying to be romantic to win his heart, Henry." What would Henry know about love? Henry's idea of romance is brushing his teeth in the morning. 

Henry shrugs. "Suit yourself. I just think you're wasting your time. Zhou Mi is a guy, and I know how guys work. We prefer things to be straightforward."

"I'm a guy too?!" 

Henry gives him a doubtful look, waving the card before thwacking him firmly on the head with it. "Jury's out on that." 

*

**7 February**

_Roses are red_  
Good Vibrations is porny  
All these thoughts of you  
Make me feel corny. 

Henry arrives the next morning to find Zhou Mi sitting behind the counter looking despondent. "There, there," he tells him, patting him on the shoulder. "What's wrong? Did someone kill your goldfish?" 

Zhou Mi heaves a sigh. "It's these cards and poems. I just… I can't help but feel that someone is playing a big joke on me!" He hands the latest one over to Henry. Today's card has a bright yellow corn cob cartoon character with a large grin. The corn cob has thin arms sticking out from its body - since when does corn have arms? - and it's doing a double thumbs up for extra corniness. 

Henry puts on his best poker face. "I'm sure it's not a joke." 

"And," Zhou Mi continues in a petulant voice. "I haven't been able to go back to my usual cafe and no one makes coffee like Minseok." He collapses forward, banging his head on the counter. Then he sits up suddenly as a thought occurs to him. "It's not you, is it?" 

Henry's scoff says it all. "What do you think?"

"I don't know anymore," Zhou Mi cries, rubbing his forehead from where it met the hard surface of the counter. "No, it can't be you. Your idea of romance is eating dinner at a table rather than in front of the TV." He flops back down dramatically, splaying his torso over the counter 

Henry strokes the back of his head kindly. "You know, I feel like you just insulted me but I'm going to let it pass because you're right." Zhou Mi hums under the attention. "Have you tried to figure out who it is? Perhaps it's someone close to you?" 

"I can't think of anyone," Zhou Mi mumbles. "I bet it's a sick joke." 

"Isn't there someone that you like?" Henry hints. "Maybe it's them." 

"Doubt it." 

Henry watches Zhou Mi pout, cheek squished into the counter. "Welllll," he tells him. "The answer is probably right under your nose. Good luck!" He gives Zhou Mi another pat on the head and leaves. 

"Under my nose?" Zhou Mi strokes his philtrum with a finger. "Really?"

*

**8 February**

_I love the way you walk_  
And the way you talk  
There's no one that can surpass  
Your beautiful ass 

Today's card has a drawing of a chubby donkey, looking over its shoulder and winking. 

Heechul reads the latest poem and snorts. "An ode to your ass. Classy. I didn't think it was possible, but these are actually getting worse."

Zhou Mi groans, running a hand through his hair. "I'm still no closer to figuring out who it is." 

"What about your personal trainer?"

"Calvin? I don't think that he's gay?"

Heechul coughs. "Oh yeah, that boy is gay. Very, very gay and very kinky." 

Zhou Mi can see a memory flit across Heechul's face and it makes him shudder. "Do you have to screw everyone I know? Really?" 

Heechul is shameless. "It's not my fault you know so many tall hot guys who are all DTF." 

Zhou Mi slaps his hand. "Don't say that about my friends!" 

Heechul shrugs. "You're so weird sometimes. We're surrounded by lube and butt plugs, how can you still be such a prude?" 

"I just think love is important," Zhou Mi argues. "There's nothing wrong with that." 

Heechul rolls his eyes. "For goodness sake, you have a secret admirer and you're waiting for 'the one'. Wake me up when this rom com is over." 

*

**9 February**

_I believe that you're my fate_  
All that remains is to make you my mate  
But not in a weird wolf kind of way  
(Though if you're into that, that's also okay) 

"What are your thoughts on role play?"

Kyuhyun chokes on his spit, unable to believe that Zhou Mi has just straight out asked him that question. "What??"

Zhou Mi is sitting on the floor, busy unpacking costumes that have just been delivered. He pulls a cowboy costume, complete with assless leather chaps and a plaid scarf, out of the box. "I just wondered…." 

"Ahh. I think it's good… err, okay… if both parties consent… and are happy?" This is the most awkward conversation Kyuhyun's ever had with Zhou Mi. 

"I've just…" Zhou Mi's voice lowers to a whisper as he prepares to tell Kyuhyun his secret. "I've been getting these… cards with poems… from a secret admirer. And I think the latest one was about role play?" 

Kyuhyun swallows down his nervousness, adam's apple bobbing, as he plays dumb. "I see… and how do you feel about these… this admirer? Do you like them?"

"I don't know who it is!" Zhou Mi wails, looking like an overgrown child with his legs splayed out on the floor. 

"Really?"

"I just can't imagine who would have a crush on me? I'm not really crush worthy?" 

Kyuhyun disagrees, but he's not going to tell him that right now. 

Because Kyuhyun has a crush on him. A big crush. 

A big crush that crept up on him and refused to let go. Kyuhyun still remembers the exact moment he recognised it. It had been busy that day, and Kyuhyun came out to the floor to find Zhou Mi helping out a customer. The customer was watching Zhou Mi in rapt fascination as Zhou Mi did a demonstration with a cockring and a large purple dildo. 

"He's so patient," Kyuhyun thought. And then suddenly, he had a startling realisation: "I like Zhou Mi. I _like_ Zhou Mi." 

Tall, awkward, gangly, perky, strangely sexy Zhou Mi. The Zhou Mi who happily talked to customers about all kinds of kinks without any judgement, but blushed in embarrassment whenever Heechul got too suggestive. THAT Zhou Mi. 

Zhou Mi and his stupid ideals and stupid face and stupid legs and stupid body and stupid personality. Everything about him makes Kyuhyun want to hit him. On the mouth. With his mouth. And then frolic through fields of flowers together, holding hands while birds sing tunefully and bunnies bounce around their feet. 

"Kyuhyun?" Zhou Mi's questioning look makes Kyuhyun realise he's zoned off into a daydream. 

Kyuhyun shakes his head to dispel the bunnies. "Why don't I help you finish unpacking those costumes."

*

**10 February**

_Here is my heart, it's yours to keep_  
My love for you is oceans deep  
Thoughts of you make my soul sing  
You are my love, my world, my everything 

There's suspicious moaning coming from the staff bathroom. 

After a while, Heechul exits, Zhou Mi's arm in his grip as he tries to pull Zhou Mi out. They had entered the bathroom together about ten minutes ago, just after Heechul had made Kyuhyun come out to mind the shop. 

After several very sharp tugs on Zhou Mi's arm, Heechul manages to pull him out. Kyuhyun gapes as a very embarassed Zhou Mi comes into view. Kyuhyun's eyes drop to Zhou Mi's feet, slowly make their way up his long body, and then back down again as he takes in what Zhou Mi is wearing. 

Or more accurately: what he's barely wearing.

On the top of Zhou Mi's head is a bright yellow fireman's helmet. He's dressed in tiny, tiny, TINY, tight navy shorts, with neon bright hi-vis stripes across the front. The shorts are held up by orange suspenders, with nothing underneath, and they frame Zhou Mi's bare chest. 

Wow. Apparently Zhou Mi spends more time in the gym than Kyuhyun had realised. 

"Oh my god," Kyuhyun manages to choke out. "What… what…"

"See Heechul! I told you this was a bad idea!" Zhou Mi shouts, cheeks pink, arms crossed over that expanse of smooth, toned chest. "Even Kyuhyun is laughing at me."

Heechul eyes Kyuhyun appraisingly. "Hmmmm." He turns to Zhou Mi, patting him on the ass reassuringly. Kyuhyun wants to rip Heechul's hand off. "Mimi, it's for the customers. To show off the new costumes we've stocked." 

"But-," Zhou Mi starts to protest.

Heechul shuts him down quickly. "The girls will love you. The boys will love you. The straight boys will want to be you. Everyone wins." He drags Zhou Mi over to Kyuhyun. "Don't you agree, Kyuhyun?" he asks, a challenge in his voice and his eyes knowing. "He looks hot, right?"

Kyuhyun somehow manages to find the muscles that control his tongue and unrolls it. "Yeah," he says shakily. "Hot." His mouth is completely dry.

Zhou Mi still looks unsure, shuffling his feet uneasily. 

"Be thankful I didn't make you wear the French maid one."

Kyuhyun hates Heechul for giving him that mental image, he hates him, he hates him. He gulps. "I have… uh… things to do… ummm…" Things that **do not** involve jerking off, he tells himself. He gestures mindlessly and makes a break for the safety of the back room.

He can hear Zhou Mi saying sadly to Heechul as he leaves, "I don't think Kyuhyun likes my costume." 

*

Later that day Heechul slinks into the back and gives Kyuhyun a sharp poke in the temple, pushing Kyuhyun's head into the wall.

"You've upset Mimi. Do you know how hard it is to work next to an unhappy Zhou Mi? He thinks you hate his costume, and therefore you hate him. " 

Kyuhyun rubs his head and frowns at Heechul. 

Heechul continues, "But you didn't hate Zhou Mi's costume, did you? And you don't hate him, do you? You liked it and you like him and you're the one behind the poetry, aren't you?" He pokes Kyuhyun in the head again.

Kyuhyun gasps before he can stop himself. "No!" he lies. Then, realising he's given himself away, he makes an effort to backtrack. "I mean, poetry, what poetry?"

Heechul smiles at him, a slow cat smile that makes Kyuhyun feel like a mouse about to be eaten. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. As long as you go talk to him and make him feel better. He's scaring the customers with his combination of sad face and hot body. It's very confusing. They don't know whether to objectify him or give him a cuddle."

Kyuhyun heads out to the floor to find Zhou Mi sitting behind the counter. Although he's still wearing the fireman's costume, fortunately for Kyuhyun's sanity, he now has a white tank top on underneath the suspenders. Unfortunately for Kyuhyun's sanity, the tight tank just highlights Zhou Mi's broad shoulders and the way his body tapers down to his small waist. Life is very unfair.

"Hey," Kyuhyun says as he props himself against the counter. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad - I wasn't laughing at you, I promise." 

"Weren't you?" asks Zhou Mi doubtfully, toying with one of his suspenders, his thumb hooking underneath and pulling it back and forth. 

"Really! You look good, really good. I was just a bit surprised. I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself." Kyuhyun takes a deep breath. "Can I make it up to you? Want to grab something to eat after work tonight?" He holds his breath and waits nervously for what he's sure is going to be rejection.

"You don't have to make it up to me," Zhou Mi says as Kyuhyun tries not to visibly deflate. "But I'd love to have dinner, I don't have any plans tonight." A cheer goes off in Kyuhyun's head, a whole group of cheerleaders dancing and waving pom poms. They start to backflip and somersault across his mind. Zhou Mi looks down at himself. "But I might get changed into my proper clothes beforehand."

"That would be a good idea," Kyuhyun agrees. The cheerleaders in his head disagree, letting out a chorus of boos. 

*

"You know, I think this is the first time we've ever hung out outside of work," Zhou Mi says to Kyuhyun when they've settled in at a nearby restaurant after leaving work. 

It is. While Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi have always got along and been friendly towards one another, it's never translated to anything deeper. Kyuhyun, after he had figured out his crush on Zhou Mi, has never been brave enough to ask him out. 

Kyuhyun tries not to fidget. He's here now, they're eating together, he should use this as an opportunity. He runs his clammy hands surreptitiously on his trousers and tunes back into the conversation. 

"You're not really the kind of person I would ever imagine to be running a sex shop."

Zhou Mi laughs. "Is that an insult? You work there too!"

"I know, I know. It wasn't an insult! You're just really…" Kyuhyun trails off, his mind filling in the blank: cute, sweet, lovely. 

Zhou Mi explains. "My best friend owns Good Vibrations - I started working there as a favour to him. His parents are pretty much hippies so he grew up very open minded about sex and so he had this bright idea one day to open up a sex shop. He's a really great guy but he's not very business minded. So I came in to help him run the place, and I guess I just never left. It pays the bills and there's always interesting people who come through the door."

Kyuhyun has noticed that when Zhou Mi smiles a certain way, he dimples. He's dimpling now, and it's driving Kyuhyun crazy. Zhou Mi could be saying anything - he could be describing his favourite methods of disposing of a body, and Kyuhyun would be smiling and nodding because he's currently a bit lost in that dimple. 

"And I get free goods," Zhou Mi continues. Kyuhyun's eyes widen in shock. Zhou Mi uses the goods? With who?? Zhou Mi throws his head back and laughs, misinterpreting Kyuhyun's expression. "I'm only kidding. What would I do with sex toys? I haven't had a boyfriend in ages." He cocks his head, the dimple making a return. "Or maybe that means I do need toys?" 

Kyuhyun tries not to spit out his drink.

"What about you, Kyu?"

"I don't need toys either," he sputters, taken aback by the question. Is that what Zhou Mi was asking about? Kyuhyun has no idea because he's doing his best not to think about Zhou Mi and sex. He wants his HEART not his… 

Kyuhyun takes another sip of his drink, willing his face to cool down.

"Oh yeah, you have a girlfriend." 

Wait. What? Not only does Kyuhyun not have a girlfriend, he doesn't even like girls. He wonders what gave Zhou Mi that impression. Is that why Zhou Mi has never responded to his flirting before? Kyuhyun had assumed that he was just hopeless at flirting (admittedly, he kind of is) or that Zhou Mi was a bit dense about that stuff. 

The conversation stops momentarily as a waiter comes out with their food. 

"I don't have a girlfriend," Kyuhyun tells him when they're alone again. "Or boyfriend." 

"Oh?" Zhou Mi pauses in the middle of cutting his chicken. "I thought you did. How is it possible that you're single?" He says it so cutely that it doesn't feel like he's flirting but it sends a little frisson through Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun bows his head, pretending to concentrate on his meal. "I'm just waiting for the right person." 

"Yeah, me too! But Heechul thinks that I'm silly for believing in love." 

"I don't think you're silly," Kyuhyun tells him softly. "I don't think that's silly at all."

*

**11 February**

_Your physical presence is like the sun_  
Warming the earth on a cold winter's day  
For me, you are the only one  
I hope that you will feel the same 

"Should we decorate the store for Valentine's Day?" 

Heechul gives Zhou Mi a "were you dropped on the head as a child?" look. "What for? We sell sex, not romance." 

"I don't think the two are mutually exclusive..."

"Yeah because nothing says love like whips and anal beads," drawls Heechul. When Zhou Mi sputters, saying that's not what he meant, Heechul shushes him. "You're such a romantic. Speaking of romance, are you still getting those poems?" Zhou Mi nods in acknowledgement. "And still no idea who it is?" 

"Nope."

"Hmmm. Hey, how was your date with Kyuhyun last night?"

"It wasn't a date, we just had dinner."

"Riiiight. How was your dinner with Kyuhyun, then?"

Zhou Mi starts to tell Heechul about dinner, not realising that he's gushing about how nice and funny and _great_ Kyuhyun is. Heechul doesn't miss it though because Heechul never misses a thing. 

"Oh ho ho, it sounds like someone _likes_ our young Kyuhyun."

"No! I just think he's nice… it was good to hang out with him outside of work..."

"Did you find yourself lost in his big dark eyes?"

 _Maybe_ Zhou Mi has admired Kyuhyun's eyes before - they're so deep and soulful! - but he's not going to tell Heechul that. 

"Did you spend the night checking out his ass? And thighs? They are fine." 

Zhou Mi sniffs. "I can't say that i've noticed," he lies. _Maybe_ he has admired Kyuhyun's body before - purely for aesthetic reasons of course. Zhou Mi just appreciates the beauty in this world, that's all. Really. 

"Liar." 

"Don't be mean to me. I'll fire you." 

"I'm nicer to you than I am to anyone else. This is as nice as I get." 

Zhou Mi can't argue with that fact. And Heechul's teasing has given him something to think about. _Does_ he like Kyuhyun? Zhou Mi isn't blind - he certainly thinks Kyuhyun is attractive - but he'd always thought that he was off limits. 

Except now he knows that he's not. It opens up possibilities that Zhou Mi had never considered before.

*

**12 February**

_Like a kitty in a cage_  
Like a puppy in a box on a plane  
Like a driver I’m stuck in this lane --- 

"You are not helping," Kyuhyun hisses at Henry, whacking him on the arm. 

_Like an employee on a minimum wage  
Like a broken GPS can’t locate_

"Henry!" Kyuhyun confiscates his notebook from Henry. 

"Fine, if you're not going to appreciate my poetic genius, I'm out of here." 

"Yes, please go and bother someone else."

Zhou Mi pops his head into the backroom and calls out to Kyuhyun. "Hey, it's quiet today - want to come for a coffee?" 

Kyuhyun ignores the big sleazy grin that's erupted on Henry's face. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Henry, do you mind helping out Heechul?" Zhou Mi asks him. 

"Sure, no probs," Henry agrees, already starting to head for the door. Before he leaves the room he turns around so his back is to Zhou Mi. "Get it, Kyu, get it," he mouths, eyebrows waggling.

Kyuhyun gives him an obscene gesture in response. 

*

"I thought you were too embarrassed to go back to that cafe," Kyuhyun says to Zhou Mi as they leave with their coffee.

"I am," Zhou Mi says sheepishly. "That's why I needed you to come with me. And why I made you order."

"Ohhhh, so you were just using me.'

"Yup," says Zhou Mi, his smile cheeky as he takes a sip. "Thanks for letting me take advantage of you."

"You can take advantage of me anywhere, anytime." Kyuhyun says it in a joking tone, but he means it the way it sounds. He gives Zhou Mi a sly smirk. 

Zhou Mi stumbles a little at his words and his cheeks flare pink. "Right." He tries to hide his face behind his cup. 

Oh god, Kyuhyun thinks. He's so _cute_. Maybe Henry has a point. Perhaps subtlety is a little overrated. 

*

**13 February**

_When I saw you for the first time_  
I longed to make you mine  
If I tell you who I am  
Will you be my Valentine? 

"Day before Valentine's Day," Heechul says. "I'm guessing that your secret admirer will finally reveal themselves tomorrow."

Zhou Mi frowns.

"You don't want to know? You're not curious?"

"I kind of like someone," Zhou Mi confesses. "So I'm going to have to let my secret admirer down gently and I'm worried that it will be awkward." 

"Oh Mi," Heechul says fondly. "You're really something." He leans over and ruffles Zhou Mi's hair affectionately. 

"Thanks?"

*

**14 February**

"SHIT SHIT HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT."

"Henry, Henry, relax it's just me!" Kyuhyun yells in reply.

"What the hell are you doing in here sitting in the dark? You freak! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Henry's hand is over his chest as he slumps against the inside of the front door. 

"What are you doing here? I was waiting for Zhou MI!" Kyuhyun had snuck into the shop early that morning to wait for Zhou Mi. He was finally going to confess to him and had been nervously waiting in the dark before Henry stumbled upon him. 

"I don't know, he asked me to open up for him today. Bloody hell Kyuhyun, my heart still feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. Is this part of your stupid plan to get into his pants? By scaring him to death?"

"No…" Kyuhyun says sullenly. He had finally summoned up the nerve to reveal himself and Zhou Mi didn't even come in. 

Henry flicks on the lights and squints at him. "What's that music? And - what are you wearing?? Is that a tux…? Are those rose petals on the floor? Dammit, I can't take your patheticness anymore. I'm calling Zhou Mi and telling him everything."

"No!" Kyuhyun screams as he flies towards him, yanking Henry's phone from his hands. 

"Just tell him you want to fuck him!!" Henry screeches. They tussle for possession of the phone before Henry manages to take control by forcing Kyuhyun into a headlock. Kyuhyun wriggles, unable to break free, and punches Henry in the side with his free arm.

"Ahem." 

They both look up, blinking owlishly at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Zhou Mi has entered and is standing there watching them. He looks a little upset. 

"I feel like I'm interrupting something…" 

"Good morning!" Henry chirps, arm still tight around Kyuhyun's neck. "Kyuhyun has something to tell you." Kyuhyun squirms uselessly in his hold until Henry suddenly lets go. Kyuhyun collapses to the floor at Zhou Mi's feet. 

Kyuhyun looks up and gives him a little pathetic wave. "Morning."

"Good morning?" Zhou Mi inspects him with a tilt of his head. "Are you wearing a tux?" 

"Ummmm."

"What's all that stuff on the floor? Have we been vandalised? Did anything get taken? And what is that music?" 

"Ummmm."

Henry kicks Kyuhyun in the ribs. Hard. "Tell him!" he hisses as Kyuhyun flinches.

"Oh it's almost opening time! Kyuhyun get up, I need to get the store ready." Zhou Mi dashes off, presumably to find a broom to clean the floor. Henry pulls his foot back to kick Kyuhyun again but is stopped when Kyuhyun grabs it and gives it a strong tug, almost yanking Henry down to join him on the ground. 

Henry frees his foot and hops back, out of reach. "Are you going to tell him or not?"

"I will! Just… at the right time…"

Henry shakes his head disbelievingly. "Coward."

"I just want it to be special!" 

Henry grabs a handful of foil packets from the shelf next to him and tosses them at Kyuhyun. One bounces off Kyuhyun's face while the others scatter over the floor. "Ribbed for his pleasure. That will make it special!" 

"Fuck you."

"NO, FUCK MI." 

"Ahem?"

Kyuhyun jumps to his feet and grabs the brush and shovel off Zhou Mi. "I'll do this," he says hastily, making sure to give Henry a kick in the shins as he passes by. Henry hisses at him but limps off to the back room, finally leaving Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi alone.

"Sorry," Zhou Mi says apologetically. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Are you two… you know…" Zhou Mi makes an incomprehensible hand gesture. 

No, Kyuhyun doesn't know. His forehead furrows in confusion. "What?"

Zhou Mi goes bright red. "Never mind. I better open up now." 

*

The day is surprisingly busy and it's a couple of hours before Zhou Mi can catch a break. 

"So did you get a card today?" Heechul asks Zhou Mi when there's finally a lull in customers. "Did your secret lover finally confess?" 

Zhou Mi shakes his head. "I didn't get anything today. I was late this morning, but Henry would've told me if there was a card." He looks around furtively before leaning in to whisper into Heechul's ear. "Also, I think I interrupted something between Henry and Kyuhyun this morning. Are they together?" 

"??"

"I caught them wrestling this morning. And then a bit later Henry was yelling at Kyuhyun to fuck him after he threw a handful of condoms at him?"

"I'm _pretty_ sure you misheard."

"No, no I didn't!" Zhou Mi protests. "Henry said, 'no, fuck me'. It was pretty clear." 

Heechul sighs heavily and pats him on the shoulder before grabbing his hand. "Right, this is stupid. Come here." He drags Zhou Mi to the back room and pushes him in. "Henry, help me outside. Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi need to have a chat." Heechul and Henry leave and the door shuts with a firm click.

Zhou Mi looks at Kyuhyun in confusion. "We do?"

Kyuhyun looks at the closed door. "Did he just lock that?" Zhou Mi tries the doorknob with no success. Yup, locked. Kyuhyun raises his voice. "HEECHUL." 

"TALK TO HIM, YOU IDIOT," is the reply from the other side. 

"What are we talking about?" asks Zhou Mi as he sits down on Henry's chair, bouncing a knee up and down nervously. "Is everything okay? Is this about Henry?" 

"Why would we need to talk about Henry?"

"It's okay, Kyuhyun! I don't mind. There's no rules against employees seeing each other." 

"What?"

"If you like him, that's all that matters. You have my blessing - err I'm not saying that you need it, of course! You're both adults." Despite all of Zhou Mi's encouraging words, Kyuhyun can't help but notice that he looks a little disappointed. "As long as it's consensual and you're safe and umm maybe keep the PDA to a minimum during working hours. And no sex on the premises." 

Kyuhyun puts a hand over Zhou Mi's mouth. "Stop! Talking! Just for a second!"

"Mhfalouff??" 

Something inside Kyuhyun bursts and he can't help the words that come spewing out of his mouth. "You stupid oaf! I like you! You, you idiot! Not Henry! He's a pain in the ass, why the hell would I like him?!" 

Zhou Mi pries Kyuhyun's hand off his face. "You _like_ me?"

Okay, so maybeeeee this wasn't quite how Kyuhyun planned to confess. He's pretty sure that yelling at your object of desire and telling them that they're stupid isn't the way to earn their love. 

"I might seem really dense here, but can I just clarify... You like me? As in, me?? Me, Zhou Mi, me?"

"YES! I even left you all those cards and THIS IS NOT THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN." 

"Wait, YOU left those cards?" Zhou Mi looks incredibly shocked for a moment before his expression changes to one of amusement. He's obviously doing his best not to laugh. "They were really, really bad." 

"Yes, I left the- hey! I tried my best." 

"To be honest, they were worse than bad, they were awful… is that why you had a tux on this morning?"

"Yes…" says Kyuhyun petulantly. 

"Did you have a whole romantic confession planned??"

"Yes… I even sprinkled rose petals..." 

Zhou Mi twinkles a little. "That's really sweet… really, really corny, but also really sweet." He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans, wriggling from side to side as he attempts to remove something. "Actually, I have something for you." He hands Kyuhyun an envelope. "I was going to give this to you this morning but then I saw you and Henry together and I thought that I missed my chance…"

Kyuhyun opens the envelope to find a small square Valentine's Day card. The card, made of heavy matte white paperstock and slightly crinkled from being sat on, is decorated with a stylistic red heart. Inside there's a short message:

_Kyuhyun_  
Will you be my Valentine?  
Zhou Mi 

"Sorry that I didn't write you a poem," Zhou Mi tells him, waiting for his reaction. "I thought simple was best. I would've written you one if I had known you were behind all the cards. I didn't realise you were into poetr-" 

"Zhou Mi."

"Yes?"

"Shut up for a second." Kyuhyun climbs into his lap. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Oh! Okay. Does that mean you'll be my Valentine?"

"..." 

"Ohhhhhhh." 

*

Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi don't notice that the door is unlocked and wide open until they hear the sound of slow applause. They break apart immediately, trying for nonchalant. Well, as nonchalant as they can possibly look with Kyuhyun still straddled in Zhou Mi's lap. 

"FINALLY," Henry cheers, throwing a handful of confetti in their faces. "No more poetry, Kyuhyun. Please, I'm begging you."

"You're perfect together," says Heechul, still clapping slowly. "Because you're both stupid." 

Kyuhyun reaches up to wipe confetti off Zhou Mi's cheek as they share a pleased smile. 

"Oh Jesus Christ, you two are going to be disgusting from now on, aren't you?" Heechul complains. 

"Probably," Zhou Mi replies, reaching for Kyuhyun's hand. 

Kyuhyun gives Zhou Mi's hand a squeeze. He can feel himself sparkling with happiness. "Probably," Kyuhyun echoes. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mi."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kyu."

Heechul makes gagging noises. "I can tell already that I'm going to regret helping you two. Gross."


End file.
